El amor no existe
by fabiolric
Summary: Nada tiene sentido y mucho menos entregar tanto amor a alguien sin ser comprendido.


Estaba sentada en una banca, tenía frío, lo miraba a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hubiera visto, sus hermosos ojos cafés, muy parecidos a los de mi madre, con un pasado doloroso reflejandose en ellos. No podía creelo. Por primera vez en la vida, sentía como mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente y mis movimientos se volvían cada vez más estúpidos. -_Debe ser el frío-_ pensé, tratando de ignorar lo que creo que era la verdadera razón para ello. Estaba tan vulnerable, incapaz de decirle que no sin importar lo que fuera que me pidiese a pesar de que sabía que no estaba bien, no a mi edad, o al menos eso es lo que decía mi padre.

"¿Me amas?" preguntó interrumpiendo nuestro ritual de miradas intensivas sin intercambiar palabras. "Por supuesto, ¿crees que le hubiera mentido a mi padre y venido a verte si no fuera asi?" le respondí casi de inmediato frunciendo levemente el ceño.

"Ya, calma, es solo que..." sin dejar de verme a los ojos recogía un mechón de cabello del flequillo que tengo sobre el rostro. "no entiendo como es posible que alguien tan indiferente como tu pueda amarme, jamás demuestras cariño, tus besos son casi tan fríos y simples, es raro poder sacarte una sonrisa y cada vez que te miro solo veo un océano de incertidumbre en tus ojos azules."

Suspiré profundamente "Te lo dije cuando te conocí, que me cuesta demostrar lo que siento."

Se rió sarcasticamente "Cuando estás con tus amigos eres solo risas y felicidad. ¿Es entonces que te aburro o te hago infeliz?" prosiguió mientras baje mi rostro para que no pudiera ver las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas.

"Sabes que no es cierto, lo hago solo porque sé que si no lo hiciera un aura negativa y depresiva se apoderaría del grupo y entonces estaríamos todos tristes por mi culpa, te he dicho miles de veces que intento hacerme la graciosa y..." su dedo se situó en mis labios. "¿Porqué no eres capaz de fingir para mi? ¿Porqué me haces sentir la persona más basura de este universo al no ser capaz de hacer feliz a mi princesa?"

"Te amo, no te puedo mentir... " le dije mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas y me abrazaba fuertemente. "Con ellos tienes fotos, vas a todos lados, te puedes quedar a dormir con ellos pero conmigo no tienes nada de eso, solo nos reunimos en el mismo lugar siempre, y solo soy capaz de observarte, eres como una muñeca de porcelana en exhibición a la cual no puedo tocar sin que me hagan cenizas." Con su mano me limpió las lágrimas que seguían derramandose de mis ojos.

"Dime que es lo que quieres" su mirada seguía tan penetrante como siempre. "Solo quiero que seas feliz, pero sin importar cuanto lo intente tú... no podrás entenderme" había un nudo en mi garganta acompañando al dolor en mi pecho que surgió unos momentos atrás.

"Y yo seré feliz cuando tu lo seas Fabiola" dejó de abrazarme, el frío se volvió insoportable, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. "y creo que algún día lo serás, pero no será conmigo." Luego de esas palabras mi pecho había comenzado a sangrar aún así, abri mi boca y luego de un suspiro le respondí. "A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, a pesar de todo el tiempo que hemos compartido juntos, ¿me vienes a decir esto justo ahora? ¿Por qué? Creí que ibamos a luchar por que las cosas funcionaran... "

"Estoy harto de seguir fingiendo" tragué saliva, era incapaz de respirar por un momento, pero no quería hacer un drama, no quería que se diera cuenta de que me había perforado el pecho. Como si hubiera sido poco "Me voy, no quiero volver a verte, haré mi vida y tu haz la tuya, encuentra tu felicidad y olvídate de mi" se levantó y me dejó sin respiración alguna en la banca del parque.

Ya era tarde, pero me quedé alli contando las lágrimas que lograban caer sobre mi pantalón. No podía creer lo estúpida que había sido. Mi padre me lo había advertido –_Fabiola, no debes enamorarte de nadie. No quiero verte sufrir.- _Ahora ya era demasiado tarde, había perdido tanta sangre que apenas y llegué consciente a mi casa. Entré intentando no hacer mucho ruido, esperando que mi padre ya estuviera dormido.

"Vienes tarde" estaba sentado en la sala, leyendo un libro, probablemente uno de alquimia. Bajé mi rostro, escondiendolo entre mi flequillo, suspiré levemente y aspirando los mocos le respondí: "Lo siento, no vi la hora" casi de inmediato notó que algo andaba mal y dejando su libro a un lado fijo sus razgados ojos sobre mi. "¿Qué pasó? ¿A quién quemo ahora?" dijo con un tono un poco molesto.

"Nada pa... estoy cansada, me voy a dormir" le dije y continué caminando hacia mi cuarto. "Sabes que puedes confiar en mi" lo miré de reojo, ya se había levantado del sofá dispuesto a seguirme.

"Lo sé pa... lo sé" entré a mi habitación, me quité los zapatos y en menos tiempo de lo que tardé en acostarme boca abajo en mi cama, las sábanas ya se encontraban absorviendo mis lágrimas. Escuché algunos pasos, eran los de mi padre. Luego la cama se hundió de un lado y sentí un cálido abrazo. "Es por un chico... ¿cierto?" me dijo mientras me recogía en sus brazos.

Suspiró profundamente. "Te lo dije hija... este tipo de heridas son las más difíciles de sanar. No tienes que pretender ser fuerte, no ante tu padre." Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y mis brazos lo abrazaban con fuerza mientras intentaba dejar de llorar. Suspiró de nuevo. "Lo siento, por haberte condenado a esto... te amo hija." dijo y siguió alli, sin moverse, sin soltarme, hasta que me quedé completamente dormida.


End file.
